Shine for me
by pimpin-ett.fer-yuu
Summary: Knuckles and Rouge finally realize they belong, but with obstacles in the way. sorry, summaries are not my thing. read and review please! :D
1. Loner

**ohh yeah.. the ages aren't gonna be listed in most important character to least important… :\ juss in whatever order they happen to come to mind(: nd there are gonna be made up characters too.. so yu know.. juss a heads up..(: ohh, amy and sonic are together frum the beginning of the story.. although the story isn't about amy and sonic.. ohh!! and im not gonna have knuckles based around the whole 'master emerald' thing(: he's just gonna be normal..! cause then it would just be a hassle to have knuckles fly down from angel island every time… so this just makes it simple for me..**

**Sonic: 19**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Tails: 12**

**Shadow: 22**

**Rouge: 21**

**Amy: 17**

**Cream: 10**

Shine for me

"Now don't give me that Tails…" Sonic said glaring at the small fox.

"But Sonic! It's the last one, and you ate all the others!!" Tails said trying to snatch the hotdog out of Sonic's waiting hand. "Sounds like a personal problem." Sonic answered quickly taking a bite out of the hotdog while pushing Tails away with his free hand.

"Just give it to him Sonic…" Knuckles said not dividing his attention from the groupies on the television.

"Knuckles, shut that off… Tails is here." Sonic whispered. Knuckles scoffed in response.

"Like the kid doesn't watch it when we're not around Sonic," He replied, his eyes still glued on the girls on the screen. "He is a boy after all… Growing up too!" Tails gave him a sour look. Sonic sighed, but said nothing else.

A swift knock at the door made Sonic and Tails jump. Knuckles remained motionless. Sonic groaned, before throwing a swift glance toward Tails.

"Fine…" Tails said heaving himself up from the floor. The doorbell rang impatiently.

"God, I'm coming!" Tails yelled. "Shut up Tails…" Knuckles murmured. Tails threw the door open and turned back to the living room in a swift motion.

"Hey Tails," A cheery voice exclaimed from the doorway. "Knuckles, what are you _watching_?" Knuckles looked up and chuckled. "Hey Amy." He said with a small smile before turning his head back to the TV. She turned to Sonic and threw herself onto his lap setting her lips on his jaw, eagerly working her way up to his lips. Tails smiled and looked down, playing with his fingers, taking peeks at the loving couple until the kisses ceased.

Sonic and Amy had been together for a couple of months now. No complaints had arisen from either of them, and it seemed they were happy. Although they never took their relationship far, but neither of them seemed to complain about that either. There love was looked up at. It didn't seem like it would last at first what with Sonics' shyness and Amy's eagerness.. It just took them time, now they were practically inseparable. There days were mostly spent out, never feeling the need to be alone together, shyness was no longer an issue for them. They had a spark to them, a connection that could not be broken.

"The rooms are in this house for a reason." Knuckles breathed out in a loud sigh.

"Shut it Knuckles," Sonic said with a playful smile. "I think it's about time you found yourself a girlfriend." Knuckles grunted in response. That had always been a sensitive subject. "Sonic.. Don't make fun of him," Amy said noticing Knuckles' discomfort. "He'll find someone for him one day."

"Alright. I'm out." Knuckles growled between his teeth, stomping towards the door. Tails' eyes widened. "Knuckles?" Tails called after him. Knuckles was already outside, slamming the door behind him. He quickened his pace, not wanting Sonic to follow. "Whoa...Where are you going soldier?" A seductive voice called from ahead.

Knuckles fast pace abruptly came to a stop. Rouge approached him with no hint of hesitation. His eyes raked over her flawless body. Her perfect legs were sheathed in jeans, while a tight, dark red t-shirt, despite the chilly weather, emphasized her curves. Rouge noticed his appraising stare and smiled.

"So where are you off to in such a hurry?" She said circling him, eyeing his outfit. Knuckles suddenly felt self-conscious. He never thought he would run into Rouge today. His wardrobe would have been picked a little bit more carefully, had he had a warning. He had just thrown on a pair of grease smeared jeans with a gray sweater. He was speechless. Her pronounced beauty was astounding. He found himself flabbergasted. She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"I uh… Was just leaving from Sonics..." He answered in a monotone voice. A smile played itself across her face, showing her sparkling teeth.

"Funny. I was just heading over there… Go back with me.. I don't wanna' show up alone." She suggested with a hypnotizing smile. "Uh… Sure?" He made it sound more like a question. She laughed to herself and pulled Knuckles' hand.

"Come on then handsome." She laughed, winking at him.

They set into a dead sprint, his heart galloping like a horses the whole time. Her small hand wound around his all the while. She was unmistakably fast, and Knuckles found himself having trouble keeping up with her effortless run. She slowed down when Sonic's house came into view. Knuckles stopped when he thought of Sonic being in there. He cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Rouge said taking in his confused expression. He stared down at her perfect face, taking in her green eyes, her full lips and her round nose. He turned back toward the house. "It's just that… What are Sonic and them gonna' think when they see us together..?" Rouge blinked before laughing lightly.

"Hahaha.. It's just that… Why should we care?" She said amused by her own smart response. Knuckles lifted up their twined hands. "Oh.. Well, if you think they're gonna suspect something," She leaned in slowly, breathing her cool honey breathe on his face. "Then we won't give them the wrong idea." She said flashing her bright teeth again, and dropping his large hand. She walked toward the house with an attractive waltz. Knuckles staggered behind her feeling lightheaded.

**ohh goshh(: well.. im completely caught up in this story so the second chapters coming up really soon… :\ i might actually get to writing it today(: soo, hope yu like it so far(: if there's anything wrong with the story, or yu hav any ideas for the story tell meh(: im open for any ideas but im also am up for criticism too.. i wanna make the story as good as possible yu kno?(: well tanks anyways [:**


	2. What do you think

**okaaaaay.. sorry about the really long author notes :\ juss wanna explain everything..(: okie here goes chap. # 2!!**

**Sonic: 19**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Tails: 12**

**Shadow: 22**

**Rouge: 21**

**Amy: 17**

**Cream: 10**

Rouge pushed the door open hesitating at the doorway.

"Knock knock?" Rouge smiled leaning in a bit. "Rouge!!" Amy said throwing herself off of Sonics' lap and running to give Rouge a hug.

"Yay.. Rouge.." Sonic said rolling his eyes but glancing at Rouge's outfit with clear admiration. Rouge smiled. "Hey Sonic, hey Tails," She said winking at the small fox and laughing when his cheeks turned a bright red. "Oh, and guess who I found?" She said walking back out and pulling Knuckles in by the hand. Sonics' eyes widened up bit but his expression stayed calm. "Of course it would take Rouge to bring him back…" Sonic said adjusting himself as Amy came to regain her spot back on his lap.

"Yeah.. She uh.. Convinced me to come back…" Knuckles said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Looks like she did more than convince you…" Amy said staring at their intertwined hands. Knuckles cheeks turned an unmistakable red.

"It's- it's not like that!" Knuckles stammered dropping Rouge's hand. She only smiled at his immediate reaction not seeming to be hurt by his blatant response.

"Whatever," Sonic added after a few seconds of silence. "I guess it's none of my business right?" He said smiling at Rouge. She flashed her dazzling smile in response, taking a seat on the floor next to Sonics' feet. "I really only came to see Amy, but of course she would be over here rather than at her own house." She replied to his teasing comment.

"Knuckles, you just gonna stand there?" Amy said watching the tension radiate off him.

"Um, no.." Knuckles answered unsteadily, sitting next to Rouge but keeping space between them. Rouge frowned at his timid behavior. "Come on," She said winking at him. "I don't bite." She added scooting herself closer to him. His heart stuttered a bit at the direct contact. Sonic raised an eyebrow before returning to playing with a strand of Amy's' hair. Tails ears pricked up a bit, and then he relaxed before letting out a bored sigh. "Shadows here."

The door burst open a few seconds later at his dramatic entrance. He stopped immediately at the sight of Rouge and Knuckles before letting out a low chuckle. "What a pretty picture." He mumbled striding to the kitchen. Rouge smiled up at him. "Is this why you come here?" Sonic said craning his neck to look at Shadow, now raiding his refrigerator. "To eat my food?"

"Noise noise…" Shadow muttered pulling a bottle of water out. He stretched himself onto the recliner, taking a sip of water, before throwing a smirk at Rouge and Knuckles.

"So when did this become official?" He said chuckling to himself.

"It didn't." Knuckles retorted glaring at the dark hedgehog. "Ah…" Was all he could manage before erupting into a group of giggles. "Oh Shadow," Rouge said rolling her emerald eyes. "Like everyone else wouldn't be thinking the same thing if they saw me sitting with you like this."

"It would look better…" Shadow muttered narrowing his eyes at Knuckles.

Shadow felt an instant pang of jealousy. Rouge grimaced at his words before looking back towards the TV.

Amy noticed the sudden discomfort in the room. "So Sonic," She said trying to perk up the atmosphere. "What's on the agenda for today love?"

"Whatever you want…" Sonic said planting a small kiss on her lips. Rouge smiled at the love they obviously showed for each other before letting out a small sigh.

"We should all go out." Amy suggested brightly.

"Pass." Shadow immediately responded. Tails turned towards Sonic waiting to see what his role-model wanted to do. "I don't know… Amy? Rouge? Talk it over." He said smiling down at his love. Amy shuffled off his lap to make access to Rouge easier. They talked quietly to themselves, completely absorbed in their plans. Sonic raised an eyebrow at Knuckles, but the echidna simply shrugged with a confused expression. Shadow seemed to notice there little exchange and scowled at the TV. Knuckles gaze was fixed on Rouge's astounding face with confusion and curiosity.

She seemed to be showing interest… Was she interested? He watched her full lips move quickly in the excitement to her and Amy's sudden plans. Her emerald eyes flashed to Knuckles in a quick motion.

"You should come Knuckles.." She said with a wide smile.

"Uh," He answered momentarily stunned. "Where..?" She laughed in response.

"The Forum… To try some things on. Sonic's going… So you wouldn't be alone…" He tried to break away from her penetrating gaze unsuccessfully.

"O.. Kay." Was all he could manage throwing a small smile her way.

"Sonic, we're going to the Forum…You're coming right?" She asked with hope although it wasn't really needed. "Of course." He said wondering how she could think anything else. She smiled and kissed his lips with a quick eagerness. Knuckles watched them with curiosity. Rouge laughed cupping Knuckles face with her hand so he would look at her. "Don't watch them.." She smiled, starting to get up. Her hand was already wrapped around his, pulling him up with her. They walked out the door together. Fresh anger was pasted all over Shadows' face.

"You act like you've never experienced that before." Rouge said laughing, looking into Knuckles violet eyes, walking forward as they waited for Sonic, Amy and Tails to come out. Knuckles looked down, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He looked up meekly. Rouge chuckled. "You've never kissed anyone?" She said, surprise playing across her face. Knuckles sighed. "Once.. About 15 years ago." He said smiling.

"You were five?" Rouge replied quickly, shock tainting her voice.

"You know how old I am?" Knuckles said caught off guard by the information the gorgeous bat knew. Rouge laughed. "You don't give me much credit, do you Knuckles?" She said flashing her dazzling smile again. "No… I think I give you too much," He replied absentmindedly as he stared forward. "And even then, I don't think you get enough from me." Rouge grinned from ear to ear, delighted with the sudden turn the conversation had taken. She leaned toward him, breathing her honey breathe on his face.

"You're one of the few guys that I simply cannot understand…" She smiled leaning back. Knuckles fumbled for the right words, coming up short.

"Hmm…" He replied staring forward again. Her gaze was fixed on him. He turned back to her and smiled. "So do you… Do you kiss a lot…?" Knuckles said, the interest burning behind the question. She smiled. "Not lately." She replied, no hint of lying anywhere in the simple response. "No one's really caught my interest until recently." She added gazing up into his violet eyes. His heart stuttered at the words _recently_. His eyes flickered to her face. "Would it be bad if you told me who…?" He murmured. She smiled.

"Not now… Next time." She laughed winking at him.

He chuckled to himself. Rouge's eyebrow arched up before she flashed her teeth again. "What?" She asked. He grinned automatically.

"Nothing. Just that… You said 'next time'." She raised her eyebrow confused.

"That means there's gonna be a next time." He said flashing his teeth in a brilliant smile. She laughed. "Very charming." She replied with a nod. She twisted herself around in Knuckles' hand so that his hand was now on her waist. She pressed herself closer to him still. Rouge looked up at his shocked face and smiled.

"What do you think… People would say, if they saw us like this?… People we didn't know. Just random people on the street." Knuckles swallowed.

"They'd… They'd probably think we were together…" He answered quietly.

"You seem nervous… Does this make you uncomfortable…?" She murmured quietly to him, starting to pull herself away. "No no. I'm fine…" He said pulling her tighter, afraid that she might just disappear if he let her go. Her bright teeth sparkled as she felt the spark from him holding her closer. She sighed. "I wonder what's taking them so long." She said staring back at the house. All the while Knuckles eyes were stuck on her perfect face. They came out a few seconds after that, Knuckles arms automatically dropping from around Rouge. She smiled up at him, and he could only help but smile back.

"Sorry we took so long." Amy said holding Sonic's hand, with Tail's right at their side. Sonic's eyes were wary as he watched Knuckles and Rouge.

"Ready to go?" Amy asked cheerfully. Knuckles nodded. "Yeah… Where's Shadow?" Rouge asked looking around for the black hedgehog.

"Oh, he went out the back door… I don't think he wanted to go." Amy frowned.

"Oh." Rouge breathed out. They began walking forward. Knuckles involuntarily wrapped his hand around Rouges'. He stared down at her, his cheeks bright red. She looked up at his violet eyes, smiling her brilliant smile before turning her perfect face forward again. Sonic was peeking around Amy, bewildered. Amy turned to see what had caught his attention and chuckled quietly.

**and that was chap.2 pimps(: i think it was pretty good if i do say so myself(: but then again, what do i know? review please!!(;**


	3. Connection

**yeah... i saw all those mistakes in the last 2 chapters.. o: ickk.. spelling is not my greatest… whatever.. yu get it(: neither are commas… :\ so im gonna make sure I get spelling right for the most part from now on(: okie here goes chap. 3!(:**

**Sonic: 19**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Tails: 12**

**Shadow: 22**

**Rouge: 21**

**Amy: 17**

**Cream: 10**

They arrived together at the Forum as the sun began to set. Amy was chattering on of all the stores she wanted to visit before closing time. Sonic listened politely; his hand tight on her waist all the while. Tails tagged along next to Sonic. Rouge and Knuckles were greatly absorbed in their own conversation, walking a little bit further back than the rest. Rouge asked him random questions, seeming immensely interested.

"So what's your favorite color?" She asked staring ahead.

"Emerald." He blurted out without thinking. He blushed a deep crimson red immediately. She didn't take notice. "What music?" She said smiling up at him.

"Any kind really. I guess it depends what mood I'm in…" He said shrugging. "Alright, my turn… Favorite food?" She smiled.

"It changes daily." She answered. Amy stopped ahead. "Here Rouge?" She asked looking back. "Yeah, okay." Rouge called back not taking her eyes off Knuckles for one second. She gave his hand a small squeeze before walking towards the large department store.

"Cute huh Sonic?" Amy asked holding up a light blue dress against herself.

"Very." He answered, his eyes fixed on her petite body. "It's the climb…" Tails sang along with the soft music playing overhead, staring at the confusing carpet patterns. Amy looked around. "Where are Knuckles and Rouge?" She asked.

"Rouge had some stuff and went to the dressing room to try them on." Tails replied looking up. Sonic chuckled. "Something's going on between them is all I know," He raised an eyebrow before giggling. "You should have seen how Shadow was staring at Knuckles!! Like he was gonna' kill him or something." Amy cocked her head to the side. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was a fight… It is Shadow after all…" She said looking back in the mirror.

"Do you like this one Knuckles?" Rouge asked walking out of one of the fitting rooms in a black one-strap dress. The dress was floor length and tight, hugging her curves, and flattening out against her tight stomach. Knuckles sat in a chair by the mirror Rouge was looking at herself in. He blushed before looking down, letting his dreadlocks hide his face. "It looks… Very nice…" He looked back up when his breathing slowed. She laughed before walking back into the fitting room.

"Are- are you gonna' get it?" He asked, raising his voice a little so she could hear him.

"Maybe… It looked nice I think." He frowned.

_Nice doesn't cover it._

She tried on a couple more, the same reactions and answers coming from him. When she finished, they walked out of the fitting room together. Amy was looking at shoes now, Sonic waiting patiently, giving his opinion on them. He always was honest with her, and she thanked him for that. Tails was walking in some heels, giggling every time the shoes toppled over from loss of balance. Amy smiled when she caught sight of Rouge, and then frowned when she realized she came empty handed.

"You didn't get anything?" She asked, letting disapproval color her tone.

"No… Nothing really caught my attention." She smiled. Amy snorted.

"You're just looking in the wrong places." Amy corrected, gesturing for Rouge to come over. She released Knuckles' hand and walked to Amy, stepping over Tails' who was now lying on the floor.

Knuckles' went to sit by Sonic. "You've got a lot of patience…" Knuckles' murmured, staring at the large bag sitting next to Sonic. He shrugged in response. "S'not so bad. It makes her happy…" He replied staring at Amy with caring eyes. His eyes flashed back to Knuckles' in a quick movement. "So what happened in the dressing room?" Sonic whispered, his eyes alight with interest. Knuckles' jaw dropped at the immediate assumption. "What. Are. You. _Talking _about?!" He whispered back stunned. Sonics' expression was one of confusion. "You didn't kiss or anything?" He stared straight forward, frowning. "What else do you do in a dressing room…" He seemed to be asking himself instead. Knuckles' scoffed.

"_Try on clothes you idiot!!_" He whispered back furious. Sonics' lips pressed together in a hard line… "Weird… Not something I would expect from Rouge… She's taking it slow…?" He was talking to himself again. Knuckles' froze.

"Taking it slow…? We're not together Sonic… Hell, I'm just as confused as you are!" Sonic observed Rouge before he flinched. "What.. What did she try on?" Sonic asked quietly. Knuckles' eyes widened at the ground. "Lots…" Sonic chuckled at his hands.

It was quiet for a minute.

"She's pretty hot..." Sonic whispered turning his head to Knuckles. He snorted.

"Hot doesn't cover it…" Knuckles muttered watching Rouge slip off some heels.

"Yeah… Shadow seems pretty… upset." Sonic grimaced. Knuckles' chuckled.

"Like I have any real reason to be worried about that." Knuckles said closing his eyes and shaking his head. In a second, Amy was on Sonics' lap. "Ready to go?" She asked kissing Sonics' temple. "Yes!" Tails shrieked throwing his arms in the air.

"If you're done." Sonic added, ignoring Tails. Amy nodded, shuffling off Sonics' lap. Knuckles picked himself up off the chair, Rouge already by his side.

"You're a horrible shopping partner," She whispered in his ear. "I couldn't tell if you were lying about liking the dresses or not." Rouge teased. Knuckles smiled before squeezing her hand. "I wasn't lying…" He paused. "There just weren't words good enough."

She giggled looking down. "You're saying they were pretty?" He frowned.

"I guess… I wasn't talking about the dresses though." He smiled, excited by how easy the words were coming. Knuckles eyes widened. "You're blushing…" He murmured stopping automatically. His hand stroked the flash of color on her perfect face. Her eyes quivered at his touch. His hand snapped backed immediately and looked down; a feeling of chagrin flooded him. "Sorry." He muttered. Rouge erupted into a chasm of giggles.

"_You're _sorry?" I should blush more often." She laughed, obviously proud of herself. They began to walk again, their eyes fixed on each other. "Come on!!" Tails screamed, waving his hands forward as a gesture for them to hurry. Rouge rolled her eyes before pulling Knuckles' forward at a steadier pace.

They left the store excited. Amy and Sonic were chattering about Starbucks, Tails was trying to walk with his eyes closed, Rouge and Knuckles argued playfully about shoe brands. The group arrived at around ten. "Rouge, do you want to spend the night today?" Amy asked walking inside. "Yeah, sure." She smiled. Sonic sprawled himself out on the recliner, kicking off his shoes. Amy sat on the floor next to him, holding his hand.

Rouge placed herself on the couch pulling up her legs and wrapping her arms around them. Knuckles' smiled at her and took a spot next to her. "So you're staying at Amy's today?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "She hates to be alone. It's nice to have girl time too…" Rouge answered flashing her brilliant smile at him. They both looked up as Tails hollered at the TV. She used her finger to push Knuckles' face to look at her. His heart took off at full gallop as he realized how close their faces were. She smiled, noticing they'd been leaning toward each other. "So… What do you talk about…? With your "girl time"?" Knuckles asked smiling. "The usual. Who's mad at who, who likes who, boys, drama, Etc." She laughed.

He grimaced. "You could tell a guy that." She pressed her face into the sofa to muffle her laughter. "Okay… But look at it like this… If you were telling the guy who you liked, and he _was_ the guy you liked, and you weren't ready to tell him… You could see how that would be… awkward… I guess." She answered smiling. Knuckles' cocked his head to the side, looking for an angle to argue from. He sighed.

"What if he were ready for you to tell him…? It would just make it all the more easier… And if you were with a guy in the first place, it means you would want to tell him about something. So obviously not wanting to tell him is out of the question." He smiled, flashing his teeth. She frowned. "Sleepovers aren't meant for guys with girls," She breathed out. "So there." Knuckles' shook his head. "It doesn't matter. At any time." He picked up her hand absentmindedly and began tracing the lines on the inside of her palm with his finger. "And I thought you just gave each other makeovers and painted your nails and stuff…" Knuckles added making a face.

"There's a lot more to it than just that," She sighed watching him play with her fingers. "Well, when you spend the night at… Sonics' house or something… What do you talk about?" She asked, looking up at him, her emerald eyes brighter than usual. He blinked. "I don't really ever spend the night… I'm twenty years old after all…" He smiled. Rouges' jaw dropped. "Well that's boring… What do you do at night then?" He frowned thinking about what _she _did at nights. "I stay out late usually… Then I go home.. And crash." He straightened both of their hands up so they were measured up. Rouges' hand was about two times smaller. "Damn." She giggled. He smiled before dropping his hand.

"Small hands…" He murmured. Her expression changed abruptly.

"What size shoe are you Knuckles?"

"Twelve," He answered raising an eyebrow when she giggled. "And you?"

"Six." She smiled.

"Damn," Knuckles repeated. "Small feet." He chuckled. It was quiet for a minute.

"I think I need to go home…" Knuckles frowned. Rouge scowled immediately.

"Are you sure..?" She asked with pleading eyes. "Don't worry," He smiled. "Are you gonna' be here tomorrow...?"

She flashed her teeth. "Yes…"

He chuckled. "Then I'll be here." He got up from the couch walking towards the door.

"You leaving Knuckles?" Sonic asked from the recliner. "Yeah. I'll be here tomorrow." Sonic nodded directing his attention back to Amy. Rouge walked out with him. He smiled down at her. She chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then…" She said with a small smile. In a quick motion, Rouge wrapped her arms around him. He froze, his face burning up. Mechanically, he put his arms around her. She chuckled, looking up at him.

"You think too much." She smiled pressing her face into his chest and laughing. Before he knew it, she let go of him. "Bye Knuckles." She said with a wave, before turning back into the house with an accomplished swagger. He wobbled off to his house as best as he could.

**ehh :\ i was on total brain lock with this chapter -_- took meh like 3 hours yo!!(: review please [:**


	4. Amy

**okayy.. so the reviews are coming in now..!(: but, yu have to review!! o: seriously, cause i wanna know if you think the story sucks or if you think its wonderful, Etc.(:**

**kay, here goes chap.4!! :D **

"You want anything Rouge?" Amy asked, her head ducked down, rummaging through her fridge. "No thanks." Rouge called back, flipping through the TV channels in Amy's room. Amy walked in with a tub of vanilla ice-cream.

"You sure…?" Amy teased shaking the tub. Rouge bit her lip.

"Get me a spoon." She smiled. Amy giggled and came back with a silver spoon. She tossed it on the bed next to Rouge.

"Thanks." She smiled. Amy pulled the lid open, and dug in her spoon before popping it into her mouth.

"So!" Amy exclaimed swallowing. Rouge rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going.

"_What _is going on with you and the dreamy echidna?" She asked, her green eyes bright with interest. Rouge sighed.

"Like I know Amy." Rouge answered getting a spoonful of vanilla.

"What do you mean? You were all flirty with him…" Amy trailed off remembering.

"I know… it's weird… I never felt like that about him before… He was mad… and pouty when I found him… Fucking adorable, I'll tell you that." Rouge said with a wave of her hand. "Ooooh!! Details, details!!" Amy squeaked. Rouge snorted before smiling.

"Nothing happened, we just talked."

"What _did_ you talk about…?" Amy whispered. Rouge frowned.

"Sleepovers." She shrugged. Amy gasped. "He's spending the night?! What the hell!!" Amy shrieked.

"No!! Please, he's to embarrassed to admit he's interested." Rouge retorted rolling her eyes. Amy frowned.

"I bet you haven't told him your interested either Rouge… And I'd hate to see your ego ruin this for the two of you. You're _overconfident_ sometimes Rouge…" Amy breathed. Rouge cocked her head to the side, processing this.

"You don't think he likes me?" Amy snorted.

"Are you kidding? He _adores_ you Rouge," She announced. "I'm just surprised you haven't tried to lay a move on him." Rouge scowled at the ice-cream tub.

"It takes time… I'm not some kind of slut…" She growled at her spoon. Amy noticed her aggressive tone and flinched.

"Not saying that… Usually, you just… Go in for the kill… I guess," Amy made a face at her weak metaphor. "And he's obviously not gonna' make a move… It's really all up to you… He's already head over heels Rouge. He just doesn't know it." Amy sighed with a smile.

"He needs to get used to me… He's so mechanical… Like a robot… But he'll go wherever I pull him. I got him to go with me to the dressing room, didn't even need to ask." Rouge exclaimed with an accomplished sigh. Amy frowned.

"Anyone would want to go to the dressing room with you…" Amy said looking down. Rouge chuckled. "He said he was gonna' be at Sonics' house tomorrow… So I'll probably leave with you to go over there." Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"Sounds like he isn't the only excited one." Rouge giggled in response.

"Shadow looks mad too…" Amy smiled gingerly. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Ugh. Shadow... Like a stupid mosquito…" She scowled at the wall.

"That'd be a cool fight… Shadow versus Knuckles… Bada bing…" Amy murmured to the TV before looking up. "Don't you think so?"

"Nope," Rouge said popping her lips on the _p_. "All my money's on Knuckles." She smiled. Amy looked up.

"Why all the sudden interest?" Amy asked, pressing her lips together. Rouge sighed.

"I don't know Amy… There's just this pull… Like a magnet… Or gravity I guess." She shrugged. "Scandalous…" Amy squeaked with wide eyes.

"And Shadow! Rouge, this could _sooo_ end up in a fight…" Amy narrowed her eyes. "I envy you sometimes Rouge." She giggled.

"I don't care. I'm not at all interested in Shadow." Amy opened her mouth to protest but closed it, rethinking her answer.

"I don't know Rouge… He's kinda' like the 'sweep-you-off-your-feet' guy. Totally gorgeous of course…" Amy sighed watching Rouge close her eyes and shake her head.

"_No_."

"Ugh… Your so difficult at times…" Amy frowned, crossing her arms in disapproval. "No ones forcing you to date the guy." Her eyebrows furrowed, as if she were trying to read a complicated language.

"Do you ever think about settling down Rouge?" She asked. Rouge straightened up, taken by surprise. She chuckled.

"I haven't met anyone I'd feel comfortable enough to settle down with."

"What about-"

"Maybe… If he ever warms up to me, and we actually go somewhere with a relationship," She turned to face Amy. "And you?" Amy grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm _definitely_ counting on it."

"You're really that confident…? You don't ever expect things to take… Some unexpected turn?" Rouge whispered. Amy frowned.

"Things are simple with Sonic… My mind is made up… I can't say the same about his… He _seems_ happy enough. And if we ever do get… married… I'll finally have the chance to call him _mine_… And actually mean it. I'm not taking any chances with anyone else Rouge."

"Amy…" Rouge pressed, perplexed by the hedgehogs teeming commitment. "That's a huge commitment.. Your seventeen love… Why take just one guy and say your done? There's so much more…" Amy's jaw dropped.

"Rouge, do you plan on doing this with Knuckles? What the hell are you thinking? I know Knuckles. He's not some kind of stud! He _hurts_ Rouge, we can't all look like fucking supermodels. He falls easily, and I can see it well enough now that he _will_ love you! And what's worse, you're leading him on!" Rouge cringed at her harsh words.

"Amy… I didn't mean it like that…" Rouge whispered looking down, poking at the bed with her spoon. Amy groaned.

"Ugh! Rouge, I _swear_, you're gonna' give me a brain hemorrhage one day!" Amy smiled shaking her head. Rouge smiled timidly.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"No, no… it's fine… I just… freaked out… is all…" Amy smiled.

They talked for a while more, until Amy dozed off into a sudden slumber. Rouge turned off the TV before laying back, her mind running with thoughts of the timorous red echidna.

**sorry about it being such a short chapter :\ the next one will be longer, promise(:**

_**review**_** please!(:**


	5. Beautiful

**okie;; i give up(: juss review at yur own pace i guess(: this chapter will be longer… :\**

**i promised :P .. iight, here goes chap. 5! :D new character also(:**

**Sonic: 19**

**Knuckles: 20**

**Tails: 12**

**Shadow: 22**

**Rouge: 21**

**Amy: 17**

**Cream: 10**

**Oliver: 13**

--

Amy awoke groggily. She looked over at the clock next to the bed. 11:24. She groaned, before looking over at Rouge.

The bat was on her side, her maroon colored wings slightly extended. Amy rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"Rouge…?" She asked more asleep than awake. "Rouge!" She gave Rouge one good shake before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Wake up!!" She shrieked, finally pushing her off the bed.

"What the hell!!" She screamed getting up. "What'd you do that for?" She whined falling back on the bed.

"It's almost noon!" Rouge twirled her finger in the air.

"Big whoop." Amy frowned, crossing her arms.

"I thought you wanted to go to Sonics' house?" Another groan rumbled up from Rouges' throat.

"Sonic can wait."

"I don't think Knuckles' can though…" Amy replied staring at the wall. Rouge's eyes flashed open. Amy giggled.

"Good morning sun-shineee." Amy sang in a sing-song voice. Rouge grunted, yanking her bag up from the floor, trudging to the bathroom.

--

Amy sighed when Sonics' house came into view; Rouge on the other hand, was feeling otherwise.

"Hurry up Rouge." Amy whined, now skipping. Rouge fiddled with her fingers biting down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah I'm coming." She choked out, walking after Amy. The door was unlocked; Amy let herself in, not feeling the need to knock.

"Sonic?" Amy asked looking around. "Sonic!" She screamed. Sonic walked out of the bedroom, a big grin on his face. She ran to his open arms, kissing him as they embraced. Rouge looked around, not seeming affected by their zealous reunion.

"He's not here." Sonic chuckled. Rouge stuck her tongue out and seated herself down on the recliner.

"Is he not coming then?" Rouge said trying to hide her dismal tone.

"No, he's coming… Just not now. He said around noon." Sonic responded sounding bored. He stretched himself out on the couch; Amy laid herself out next to him. Rouge turned her head, and pressed lips into a hard line, trying to hide her smile. She looked down, patting at her thighs with her hands, obviously impatient.

"So, where's Tails?" Rouge breathed out, trying to pass time. Sonic jerked his thumb to the bathroom. "Taking a shower." He replied, leafing through the TV channels.

"Oh." She murmured looking back down. Tails lumbered out of the bathroom, heading in to Sonics' room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Rouge let out an involuntary sigh. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rouge… He's coming. You'll have the rest of the day together anyways." Amy reassured.

"Someone get the door!!" Tails howled from Sonics' room. The doorbell chimed a few seconds later. Amy sighed.

"I'll get it." Rouges' ears perked up. She turned to look at the mahogany entryway. Amy's expression was one of bewilderment when she opened the door.

"Um… Come in…"

"Who is it?" Sonic asked, suddenly interested.

"Not sure…" Amy replied shaking her head. She opened the door wider, allowing space for the visitor.

In walked a small bat, around Tails' age. He fur was a rich brown, his eyes an astounding navy blue. His chocolaty hair was shaggy, in his eyes a bit. He jerked his head in a small movement, moving his hair out of his eyes. Gray wings were folded tightly against his back. His wardrobe contained a loose green t-shirt, with khaki shorts. Dirty, white Reeboks were perched on his medium-sized feet. He was admirable for being so young. He stood at the doorway, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares. His full lips parted into an _o_ of admiration when he caught sight of the ivory bat sitting to his left, but he closed his mouth rapidly and stared forward.

Sonic leaned back, not seeming interested anymore. Amy looked back at her beau, raising an eyebrow.

"Who is this?" She whispered. The chocolaty bat cleared his throat in response.

"Oliver. I'm just here to see Tails…" He answered for Sonic in a clear, confident voice. He took another step forward, eyeing Amy's reaction. Tails walked out abruptly.

"Oliver!" He chimed walking forward. Oliver's tense expression smoothed out when the gold fox came out.

"Hey." He breathed, glancing back at Rouge suddenly.

"Sonic, we'll be back in a little." Tails' said already walking out the door, Oliver right behind him.

"Who was _she_?" He pried, closing the door behind him. Tails' muffled laughter could be heard behind the closed door.

"I _know_…" His voice trailed off as they walked farther away.

"Are gorgeous looks a bat thing…?" Amy muttered peering out the window after them. Sonic rolled his eyes before smiling.

"One of Tails' best friends. He's thirteen.

"Cute!!" Amy squealed. She turned back to Rouge. "Did you _see_ how he checked you out Rouge?!" Amy squeaked wiggling her hips with enthusiasm. Rouge tittered.

"_Of course_! I'm _definitely_ taking him out for drinks." Rouge giggled. Amy laughed along with her.

"Probably going to see Cream." Sonic said chuckling at the two girls.

"Cute!!!" Amy repeated, except louder this time. "A bat too…" Her eyes flickered to Rouge. "I never see enough of those." Amy muttered, walking to the couch and plopping down next to Sonic. She chuckled.

"Yeah, we're rare…" She teased raising an eyebrow. A swift knock at the door made Amy jump. She wiggled her eyebrows at Rouge.

"Coming!" Amy called out to the door. She jumped up and skipped to the door with a smug look on her face. She pulled the door open with too much force and it slammed back against the wall.

A familiar echidna walked in.

Rouge felt a warmth bubble through her system for her reason to being there in the first place. She could only help but smile a dazzling smile, slightly showing her fangs. Knuckles' walked in cautiously in a pair of faded jeans, and a black hooded sweatshirt. His eyes were on her in a second, and his smile was breathtaking. Amy smiled and went to sit on Sonics' lap leaving Knuckles' standing in the doorway.

"You wanna' sit?" Rouge smiled. Knuckles nodded, blushing deeply. He staggered forward settling down next to her.

"So how was your night?" He asked sighing; the reunion was a comforting feeling for him. Rouge jutted her lower lip out a bit and shrugged.

"Fine. Couldn't sleep much though." She replied smiling. He chuckled.

"Me neither." She leaned forward.

"You kept me waiting here for a while." She smile, breathing her cool breathe on his face. Knuckles' breathe hitched in his throat. He took a deep breathe.

"So sorry… I didn't think you be here yet." She leaned back.

"Well," she started to get up "since you're here now; let's go." Knuckles' blinked twice.

"_Go_? Go–go where?" He stumbled over the words. She looked at him like it was a rhetorical question.

"Out. Away from here. Somewhere else." She replied grinning.

"Um. O... Kay…" He grimaced at the same thing he had said yesterday. She tugged on his hand, eager to leave. "Bye Sonic!" Knuckles called out, already halfway out the door.

--

"So, where are we going?" Knuckles asked, blushing as her hand wrapped around his instinctively. Rouge shrugged.

"I don't know. My house?" Knuckles blinked, before he started to panic.

_Her__ house?_

Pause.

"Okay…" She turned to his uneven tone.

"If you want." Rouge shrugged again. He squeaked.

"No, no it's fine." She lightly touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers.

"You're redder than ever…" She murmured. He took in a choppy breathe.

"I'm fine.. Really." She giggled.

"If you say so…" But it was more of a tease than a reassurance.

--

Rouge turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open with the hand that wasn't holding Knuckles' hand.

"Sorry about the mess." She explained tossing the keys on the coffee table. She released his hand walking forward. She looked over her shoulder.

"You coming?"

"Uh… Su-sure." He stuttered. Knuckles followed her into her room, but raised an eyebrow when she walked into the bathroom. He let out a sigh of relief. Rouge turned and giggled.

"Were you expecting something else?" Knuckles shook his head immediately.

"No, of course not." He did his best to smile at her.

Her bathroom was vast. The walls were white, a huge mirror went all along one wall, two sinks right under it. Bottles with French labels were scattered all over the marble countertop. Her shower was made of clear glass, while a large tub sat right next to it. He stood at the doorway, rocking back on his heels. Rouge looked at him with a smug grin.

"Come in?" She laughed facing back towards the mirror. Knuckles' steps were cautious as he walked in, he seated himself on the edge of the tub, watching her with a smile. She smiled back at him through the mirror before she started fumbling around all the bottles.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, putting both of his hands on either side of himself, leaning forward a bit.

"Can't find the right bottle." She muttered, her eyes concentrating on the great mass of beauty products.

"Need some help?" He asked, straightening himself up. Rouge giggled in response.

"No, I got it. I don't think you can read French anyways."

"And you do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I recognize whatever I'm using." Rouge stated bending over, opening the cabinets under the sink, revealing more French labels. She let out an exasperated groan. She leaned back up, putting both her hands on the counter and staring at her reflection. Rouge absentmindedly began picking at strands of her white hair.

"This hair is unmanageable…" She muttered to herself. Knuckles frowned.

"I think you're beautiful."

His eyes widened immediately at the words that had just escaped out of his mouth. He dropped his head instinctively, letting his dreadlocks hide his burning face. He peeked out from under his hair. Rouge had frozen. He felt chagrin rushing through his veins.

_I'm an idiot…_

Knuckles leaned to his side a little to try and see Rouges' expression, still hiding his face with his hair. His tongue clicked.

Rouges' cheeks were flaming. Her eyes with shut tight, but her eyelids quivered. She was looking down, but her expression could not be hidden.

"Rouge… I'm sorry…" He murmured finally looking up. Her head snapped up with a expression of bafflement. She smiled gingerly.

"Why are you always sorry for the wrong things?" Rouge whispered. She turned around leaning on the counter. Her cheeks slightly pink. Knuckles' looked confused.

"You're not mad?" Rouge erupted into giggles.

"Why would I be mad that you called me _beautiful_?" Knuckles' frowned.

"But people probably call you beautiful all the time… Why would you freak out with me?"

She shook her head. "Yeah they do… But certain people get different responses." He pursed his lips, processing that.

"Oh." Was all he could manage. "Well… Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked. She smiled.

"Screw it. Since I'm beautiful, why do I need it?" Rouge laughed winking at him. Knuckles blushed again. She walked over to him and picked up his hand.  
"Come on sailor." She laughed walking out. His heart took off full gallop when he caught sight of the huge white bed in front of him as he walked out of the bathroom. Rouge saw his expression and frowned.

"I… Roll a lot…" She lied flustered. He only nodded, swallowing loudly. Rouge sighed and pulled him out of the bedroom and into the living room. Knuckles grimaced. She stood in the center of the room feeling uncomfortable.

"Let's get out of here." She breathed, picking up her keys and hauling Knuckles' out. He walked out, frowning all the way.

**okayy.. i know i had posted the chapter before and i deleted it cause it wasn't finished and i juss … finished it i geuss (: kaaaay.. (: taaanks {:**


	6. Trust

**Okay… Thanks for the advice… It helps a lot(: Anyways; here's chapter six(:**

**--**

Sonics' house was filled up with agitation and irritability. It had been a couple of hours now, and Amy's phone remained motionless on the balsa coffee table. Amy let out a soft whine.

"What do you think they're doing Sonic?" She groaned, staring back down at her black Rant. He sighed and sat up straight, putting an arm around his beau's waist.

"I honestly have no idea. It's Knuckles, so you can't expect much to happen… But it _is_ Rouge… So you can also expect lots to happen…" He stared off at the wall, imagining the ivory bat's dirty doings.

"No… No, she would have called!" Amy shrieked. "I'll text her." The pink hedgehog concluded, yanking her phone off the table.

"Amy…" Sonic breathed in her ear in a low whisper. Amy shivered, before giggling.

"Just one text. If she doesn't write back, I'll leave them alone." Sonic sighed before leaning back on the couch.

"What're you gonna-" Amy held up one finger stopping him, scrolling through her contacts with her free hand.

"What… Is… Happening?" Amy asked, her words going along with the rate of her texting. She set the phone down in-between her and Sonics' thigh.

"Now we just wait…" She sighed looking back down at the phone. Tails' walked out of his room in his black pajama's soon after.

"Sonic, Oliver's spending the night today. He already called his brother."

"'Kay." Sonic nodded, looking up from Amy's panicked expression. Amy slumped onto Sonic, groaning.

"She's not writing back Sonic…" She pouted looking up at him. He laughed, leaning down, settling his lips on hers.

"It's fine…" She sighed, his kiss calming her.

"Do you think it could ever work out between them?" Amy asked twisting herself around so she could see Sonic.

"Can't say. Rouge is too much of a tease. But Knuckles definitely likes her… He follows her around like a lost puppy."

"How long do you think…?" She trailed off. He frowned.

"Three weeks tops." He sighed wistfully. Sonic ran his fingers up and down Amy's back.

"He'll never be bored with her…" Amy whispered. A familiar buzzing and vibration made them both jump. Amy scrambled around on the couch, sliding her hands in all over the couch, fumbling until she found the phone.

"None of your business." Amy read frowning. Sonic cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, we know nothing drastic is happening… If there was, she wouldn't have been able to text back." She bit down on her bottom lip.

"What I wouldn't give to know what was happening… The flirtatious white bat and the bashful red echidna… What a picture huh Sonic…?" She stared forward at the wall playing with her fingers.

"For the first time in my dismal life, I feel love flow in my heart, the same heart once thought cold and lifeless, fills with glorious joy and happiness, because of a woman, whose spirit is full of passion, her eyes that shine like sapphire stars, filled with warmth and beauty…" Amy quoted whispering.

"It fits him perfectly…" She looked back up at Sonic. "Don't you think?"

"Exactly." She relaxed in his arms, before turning back to the television.

--

They sat on her front lawn, legs crossed, picking at the green blades of grass stirring by the minor wind. The sun high and bright, slowly making its descent to the west. Slight chirping arose from birds hidden in the green mass of trees surrounding them.

"You don't work, do you?" Rouge asked looking up into his mauve eyes. Knuckles plucked a blade of grass, splitting it in half with his large fingers.

"For the most part, no… My lifestyle doesn't take much money to keep me going… If I wanted, I wouldn't really need a house… I guess it's what a normal person would do though." He shrugged. Rouge snickered quietly, moving her hands around the green vegetation under them.

"You sure have it different than I do. Money for me is a priority. I don't exactly live low class." She smiled gloriously. He didn't say anything. He knew all about the bat's treasure hunting façade. Her nights usually spent out and about, getting her hands on any sparkly bobble – as she called them – she could find.

"And normal…" She continued, breaking him from his daze. "Is just a bunch of bull. Who wants to be normal?" She snorted. "Spontaneous, hyperactive, boisterous, promiscuous, dangerous… _different._ Those are some good talents… Normal…" She repeated, crinkling her nose in disgust. Knuckles felt himself blush at _promiscuous._

"I couldn't exactly call you _normal_…" He shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at her. Rouge smiled back at him, tickled with the casual response she was getting from him.

"Explain." She requested, leaning back on her hands, smiling all the while. He looked down blushing. Rouge chuckled.

"C'mon." She urged quietly.

"Well… Everything for you is like a walk in the park… You, don't take anything seriously… Not everyone can do that. But when it comes to whatever you need to do… You're all business, but you still manage to keep everything light… You seem completely unselfish, and totally willing… No one can _ever_ measure up to you…" He looked down as he said this, the burn in his cheeks beginning to show itself. A deep breathe ran through Rouges' lungs before being blown back out.

"Thanks," She breathed out, a rosy hue in her cheeks. "So this is the real Knuckles…" She whispered smiling at him gingerly. Knuckles snorted before frowning.

"Everyone expects someone else…" He rolled his eyes dramatically. "_I am a real person_. So I'm shy… But for good reason…" His eyes flickered up to Rouge before he dropped his gaze back to the blade of grass. Rouge grimaced remembering the conversation she had with Amy.

_He falls easily, and I can see it well enough now that he __will__ love you_

"The nerve of some people…" Rouge added in a monotone voice, knowing she was included.

Knuckles' looked up at her change in voice.

"It doesn't matter really. Everyone thinks I'm some socially challenged moron… I know better Rouge… I know who to get involved with and vice versa. I get those talks all the time. I'll find someone, I don't have to be lonely, there's a wonderful girl waiting for me, blah blah blah… Now, I'm not so sure. Don't you think I would have found someone by now?"

Rouges' heart stuttered before setting off into hypersonic beats.

"Of course… You _will_ find someone." she looked down saying this "Someone who's just perfect for you, and you'll never need anyone else because she can give you all happiness you want and _more_." Knuckles' booming laughs echoed off the trees.

"Now _you're_ giving me the talk?" She laughed with him, shoving him playfully.

"I'm serious. It just takes time." Rouge slumped onto his side, letting out a content sigh.

"Trust me." She breathed into his ear, kissing his palm.

**Okay.. Short chapter, I know.. Sorry, the next ones will be longer.(:** **The poem was First Time Love by Lonely Shadow.. I don't own it (:**


	7. What am I thinking

**Ugh :D sorry I took so long to update. Vacation :D Okay, so here's chapter 7(: **

**--**

"So what happened yesterday?" Amy asked Rouge over the phone, stretched on her large bed.

"We just talked." Rouge answered simply; more interested in what color she was going to use to paint her toenails. Amy snorted.

"That's all you ever do! Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk! Don't lie to me Rouge, what _really_ happened yesterday?" Amy pried.

Pause.

"We just talked." Rouge repeated in a bored tone. Amy let out an exaggerated sigh.

"You're _impossible_. I guess your love life is really boring and that it is of no interest to you or me." Amy pouted before pressing down on the end button with a little to much pressure.

--

**Knuckles POV**

What's wrong with me? It was two in the morning, and the usual sleep that hit me without warning had failed to overpower me. I couldn't help but growl.

When sleep came, I was dead to the world. My one chance to escape the hurting, razor-sharp blades of reality and I was spending it staring at my ceiling.

I knew why though. I knew _exactly_ why.

The beautiful Rouge the bat was fluttering through my mind. Not in an unpleasant way. Maybe that's why I couldn't fall asleep. Sleep made you dream of what it _wanted_ you to dream about. If I slept, no more Rouge.

There were its disadvantages though.

Although I might possibly be falling for Rouge, what were the chances that I would fall flat on my face? Would it be the worst pain imaginable? Or would I laugh about it later and think to myself I can't believe I actually did that? Would it feel like a kick in the gut by a martial arts expert, getting run over by a racecar driving two hundred miles an hour, falling down two thousand flights of stairs, getting cut open while you're still alive then slowly being stitched back together, my fragile heart breaking?

It sounded corny, but the possibilities were endless.

There was also the chance that nothing would go wrong, and I would be the happiest I had ever been in my entire life.

Today definitely was one of the greatest days of my life. An expert at this kind of stuff would have called what happened to me today a failure.

But only for the reason that I have never experienced the dating situation did I consider today a success.

My thoughts had no direction as I thought all of this through. Constant fear one of the more dominant emotions.

What if this actually happened and the reason for failure was _me_? Come to think about it, the possibility was very likely.

Rouge, beautiful and never single, only by a miracle. Rouge, the woman who had men following her around like a couple of dogs.

And then there was me. By my view, plain. Known for my constant blush. The loner, the single one, the temper flaring weirdo.

And Rouge.

Yes, highly unlikely.

I felt myself sigh.

My favorite things about her: Her emerald eyes and her tinkling laugh. Of course she was beautiful, to me, the most beautiful out of all women in this era.

Just thinking of the comparison people might make between us made me frown.

She shined like a newly polished fire opal… And I was like one of the little pebbles streets were made out of.

Dazzling and average, alluring and repelling, swanky and modest, extraordinary and standard.

Honestly, what was the point? Would I continue badgering myself, would I continue to decimate my self-esteem beyond repair?

Once again I sighed, and my chest heaved in a way that made me want to curl myself up, to make myself smaller, and more unnoticeable than I already was. To erase myself from the edges of this map of hurt that already brought too much attention to myself from the wrong people.

Of course I would.

All I would need was her rejection. The final _no_. Firm and deliberate.

One more thing I noticed. With these thoughts of said no, why was I already hurting?

Life already seemed bleak without the idea of Rouge somewhere in my life. She could be in the distance. I would act like I didn't care… I would pretend not to notice her. For my own health.

But until this all happened, I couldn't help but be selfish. To be as happy as my body would allow, enjoying the triumph that maybe she had actually accepted me for the time being.

Maybe it could happen... What if life with Rouge went on in the way that I wanted it to? To have _my_ arms around her, and to be able to call her _mine_…

A tiny, involuntary smiled molded itself onto my face. Then a scowl.

Why fill myself up with the hope? I found my anger ebbing rapidly. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Maybe sleep _was_ the solution to all the hurting. It wouldn't end though. It would ache like an ulcer sitting in my stomach.

My umbrage flared _again_, only for the reason that I was hurting for no reason. Nothing had happened yet.

And this tough guy façade actually had people fooled?

Fate must love to see me breakdown like this… I felt like a four year old crying because he hadn't gotten his gigantic lollipop…

And Rouge was my gigantic lollipop. I groaned.

Another kick in the gut.

Fate.

I wanted to hit it, to take swipes and punches until I could laugh at its bloody self.

Right then I felt like an idiot because I might as well have been beating up _air_.

I also felt like an idiot because I was obsessing over nothing. So if Rouge and me didn't work out, I would pick myself right up and continue with my drab life.

One more good kick in the gut.  
I was lying to myself.

And I suddenly felt woozy. My mind felt like it was being lashed at with thin leather whips.

I mustered all the strength I had and shoved the tormenting thoughts out of my mind.

On the bright side, I found myself exhausted.

The sleep I so desperately needed finally took over like a black quilt thrown over my eyes.

Dreamless and pain free.

**Whoo! :D chapter 7 complete. I felt like everyone needed to see Knuckles' whole view over this. Tell me what you think.(:**


	8. Roomate

**It's been like two years and if the people who liked this story waited this long for me to continue, then I'll give you your props. (: I'm going to finish this story even if it takes eight years. **

"Alright, its letter E. Reaaaaady? Seeeeet, Go!" Tails slammed the timer and the steadfast ticking began. A minute passed and the buzzer rang.

"PENCILS DOWN!" Tails screamed. The game _Scattergories_ was laid out in front of Tails, Oliver, Sonic, and Amy. They called out their answers one by one.

"Okay, Household Chores. I got nothing." Sonic said. "Nothing." Amy and Oliver said simultaneously.

"Hah!" Tails spat, "I got _exiting the trash_." He called out triumphantly.

"What? No, that doesn't count, you can't exit trash!" Sonic immediately argued. Amy burst into a fit of laughter, while Oliver agreed with Sonic.

"I do it all the time!" Tails said throwing his arms in the air.

"First of all, you don't even _take_ out the trash,_ I_ do. Second of all, you can't _exit _something, unless you're walking out of a building or something." Sonic retorted.

_"____Au contraire_ my friend," The fox howled. "I WON!" He sprang lightly to his feet. "Come on Oliver, let's blow this Popsicle stand." Oliver got up and followed Tails out the door.

"Hey! Pick this up!" Sonic called after Tails. "I got it Sonic." Amy said still giggling, and began placing the pieces back in the box. Sonic took the box from her when she finished and placed it back in Tails' room. When he came back out Amy was in the kitchen getting a drink. He sat at the table.

Amy called out from the kitchen, "Did you want something Sonic?" "Just water please." He answered. She came back and placed a water bottle in front of him. She pulled out the chair in front of him and took a seat before taking a sip of juice.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him before her face turned serious.

"Sonic," she said in an insipid tone. "What made you fall in love with me?" He stared at her for a moment, wondering why the question even came up.

"Because I saw how much you tried. I thought, 'If someone is really _that_ dedicated towards me, they must be worth trying to give them some attention back.'"

"Did you think it was going to go anywhere though? Did you think you were actually going to fall for me?" She asked.

"To be honest, no. I thought it was just going to be a summer fling, and you and I would both get over it, I thought I was going to forget about you and you the same about me… And at the time, I was okay with that." He responded quietly. His brute honesty threw her off guard for a second. She stared down at the table, and he gently took her hand. "Things change Amy, and it did for me. It's much more than just a silly "fling" now." She looked up and smiled at him.

"But now you have me wondering…" He said, raising his eyebrow. "What made _you_ fall in love with _me_?" Amy laughed. "When I saw how easy I was falling for you – and I didn't even know why I was falling for you – I knew this had to be something that I had to go after… You were worth the wait." She said confidently. They were quiet for a moment before the door swung open. Shadow waltzed in, sprawled himself on the couch and sighed. Sonic waited for his greeting.

"Hello to you too Shadow." He said sarcastically. He got up from the couch and sat on the recliner across from Shadow. Amy sat at the far end of the couch, for Shadow had taken up more than half of it.

Shadow was quiet for a moment before looking up at Sonic.

"Sonic, I need a place to stay." He said quietly. Sonic stared at him for a moment.

"What happened to your house?"

"I'm broke."

"Well why would you come here?"

"You're the only one with an extra room."

"No, I'm the only one who would even _think_ about letting the thief of a hedgehog to stay in their house."

"That's preposterous," Shadow sneered. "Everything I take, I deserve." Sonic contemplated the situation.

"How long?" He questioned.

"Just until I get back on my feet."

Sonic stared the black hedgehog down, the look of suspicion never fading from his face.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened to your money, but if you're going to stay here, be hospitable at least. For one, give Amy room to sit." Sonic said letting out a sigh. He slumped forward, as if the news of Shadow staying aged him. Shadow pulled himself up dramatically and let out a heaving sigh. He turned to face Amy and patted the space next to him.

"More room for you, buttercup." Shadow said in a flat tone. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Sonic said trying to regain his attention, "and I have twelve year old fox living here, so watch the language." He stared at the ground and rubbed his hands together, the rules playing through his mind. "Umm, I guess I'm gonna have to get you a key for when no one's home… Oh, and people come here a lot, so don't complain when they do."

"God Sonic, I get it, I come to your house all the time, I know what I need to do; you can lay off of your home-made _'Ten Commandments'_." Shadow said putting imaginary quotation marks around the phrase.

"Well then I'm sure you'll fit in just _fine_." Sonic countered, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen.

"What happened Shadow?" Amy asked sympathetically. "Why do you have to move in with Sonic?"

"Damn it, Amy. You and that little sweet voice of yours. I bet it gets you _anything_ you want, am I right?" Shadow said, looking down at the floor and rubbing his temples. She giggled once.

"You're deflecting," She quickly replied. "And I don't know _what_ you're talking about." She added in an innocent tone. He finally looked back at her.

"Sometimes I get mixed in with the wrong people." Was all he said. Amy's eyes widened.

"Are you in the mafia? Or a _gang_?" She whispered. Shadow chuckled once.

"No, nothing like that. But, keep this on the DL okay?" He requested of her. Amy nodded.

"I actually don't know how long I'll be staying here," Shadow whispered in a defeated tone. "I kinda owe some money, owning my own place takes a lot of cash, so crashing at Sonics' for a couple months will probably help out a bit." He revealed.

"What do you owe money for?" Amy hedged. He paused for a moment, not sure whether or not to continue. "Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Some… Unauthorized loans."

"Ah…" Amy sighed. "Well, your secrets safe with me." She reassured him with a smile.

**Alright, I know this _seems_ like an irrelevant chapter, but trust me; it'll make sense later on. Ummm, I guess I won't ask for reviews considering how long I've been gone, just read it is all I ask. (:**


End file.
